Time
by ShiroiKarasuX
Summary: When Maes walked into Roy's room and saw his friend holding a gun against his temple, he didn't think Roy would actually pull the trigger. Luckily, he didn't. This time, Roy was sitting at exactly the same place, but only had his gloves to use as murder weapon. -ONESHOT-


When Maes walked into Roy's room and saw his friend holding a gun against his temple, he didn't think Roy would actually pull the trigger. Luckily, he didn't.

That was only the first time, though.

This time, Roy was sitting at exactly the same place, but only had his gloves to use as murder weapon. He didn't look at Maes when he walked in, but kept staring straight ahead into the darkness, looking lost in thought. The room was quiet, the only sound coming from a pocket watch Roy was holding. Maes could see the metal gleaming in the moonlight coming from the window, somewhat distorted, because of all the scratches and butches on the watch. Maes had seen how they'd gotten on there by the impact of a bullet, fired from an Ishavalin gun, years ago. He hadn't expected the thing to be that strong, let alone that it would still be working after all this time.

'I wish he'd aimed a little more to the right,' Roy said, breaking the silence. His voice was as emotionless as his expression. 'Would've been an ironic way to die, right? Killed by the one _I_ was supposed to kill? I deserved it. He didn't.'

'Roy, we've done this before. Let's not go down that road, alright?'

'You know what would be even more ironic?' the man continued, as if Maes hadn't spoken at all. 'The Flame Alchemist, swallowed by his own fire. Man, would that make a good headline.' Roy smirked, but it wasn't the smirk he always wore in the office. Like the metal of his watch, it looked distorted and broken. He looked up, the light falling on his face, showing a pair of red-rimmed eyes. He had been crying.

'Put the gloves away, Roy,' Maes said quietly, while walking slowly towards his friend.

'It would take just one snap,' Roy whispered, looking down at his hands, his fingers already in position.

'Roy, please,' Maes tried again.

'I deserve it. I've taken too many lives and lost too many. Everyone around me goes away, everyone vanishes eventually. You know how we always talked about getting to the top? Really, what's the point? As if we could actually change anything... No, the damage is already done.'

'That's all in the past Roy, you can always create a brighter future.'

The alchemist shook his head. 'They took _everything_ from me,' he whispers. 'My humanity, the ones…' He faltered and swallowed. 'The ones I loved.'

Maes didn't know what to say to these words. This wasn't just about guilt anymore. Roy was suffering a terrible loss and this time, Maes wouldn't be able to help him.

 _'_ _Why did they take you from me, Maes? What do I do without you?'_

'… I'm sorry,' was all Maes could say, but his words didn't reach his friend, not anymore.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, the pocket watch ticking steadily. Time had passed since Maes' death, but life went on without him. Gracia and Elicia had each other, and although Roy broke down like this once in a while, they would all go on, living their lives, thinking back with a smile of all the times Maes had shoved another photo in their faces, called for no reason at all or came barging into the office, only to drag someone out of there less than a minute later. He had passed away, but he wasn't gone. He still existed in their memories, in their hearts…

Roy knew he could survive without Maes, he'd proven that the last couple of months. Of course, he had a whole team to back him up. A team like a family. Something to live for.

'You're a coward, Roy,' Maes exclaimed after a long silence, looking at the silhouette next to him. 'I know you won't do it.'

And Roy took his gloves off, smiling to himself as if he'd heard his friend.

'I always was the dramatic one, wasn't I?'

Both men laughed, and for a moment it looked as if nothing had changed at all.

But, unfortunately, things _had_ changed and Maes had to go. 'Stop living in the past, Roy.'

He clasped his hands over Roy's. The pocket watch closed.

'Good luck, buddy.'

The alchemist stared at his watch once more, a full minute passing by before he spoke again, his voice barely more than a whisper.

'Maes?'

This time, all that followed was silence.


End file.
